


Reversal

by Golbez



Series: Little Boxes [7]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SIC switch. Autobot second in command Starscream is captured and interrogated by his Decepticon counterpart - Prowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a LOT of ideas for this particular AU, but only this one would allow itself to be written. That said, I certainly hope I've managed to keep these two recognizable, despite the changes in backstory.

"You know, Starscream, there is one thing about you I do not understand."

The Seeker looked up and found himself face to face with Prowl. Red optics gazed back at blue coolly.

"Implying you understand everything else about me," said Starscream, scowling. He refused to give in to Prowl, no matter what the Praxian said to him, no matter what the Praxian tried. They'd been through this enough times, but Prowl was persistent. He wanted Starscream's codes. He wanted all the information he could never get his hands on, all the information he passed up on all those vorns ago. Starscream refused to give him anything.

"I understand enough," said Prowl firmly. "As I said, only _one thing_." When Starscream didn't reply, the Praxian went on, doorwings rising slightly. "Why did you join the Autobots?"

"To stop the Decepticons, obviously," he said automatically, "Especially scum like you."

Red optics narrowed. Prowl stepped ever closer, gazing at him through the bars of his cell. "That's not what I meant, Starscream."

"Then you better start making sense -"

"Why did you join the Autobots after what the Senate did to you?"

Starscream froze, gaze locking with Prowl's. He'd been asked that question only a few times before before, and the two mechs whom he had confided in had both been mechs Starscream trusted with his spark. Many knew about his hatred for the old Senate, as they had been, but few knew about the injustices that had been inflicted upon him.

And of course, those few had questioned his decision to join the Autobots. None of them had understood.

Well, one had, but that mech was special. Different. Nothing like all the rest.

"You would not understand, _Decepticon_ ," hissed the Seeker after a moment, huffing. Prowl had no right to the truth there, had no right to know. Starscream settled for diversionary tactics, redirecting the conversation to...something else.

"Besides, I should be asking you that, Prowl," he drawled, "Why would a Praxian join the army that razed Praxus to the ground?"

"Oh, so Prime never told you?" said Prowl, amusement creeping into his voice. With a slight chuckle, he elaborated. "I ordered and organized that attack personally."

That casual tone sent chills through Starscream, the words barely registering at first before they sunk into his processor, and he realized the full implications of what Prowl had just told him.

"You... you razed your own home? _Why?_ " Starscream ran a few quick diagnostics on his audio sensors a few times, just to make sure. They were in perfect working condition for a mech who had been beaten and tortured for some time.

"You wouldn't understand, _Autobot_ ," said Prowl, in a mocking imitation of Starscream's rebuff earlier.

For the first time since his imprisonment, Starscream yielded. He sank to the floor, resting his wings against the wall, mind reeling from the information he had just acquired. Worse still, from Prowl's words, Optimus had _known_ this whole time...

Praxus, sister state of Starscream's own Vos, had been a beloved city, and her governors had clung to that reputation. It had been no surprise that they allied with the Autobots in the early days of the war -

"Punishment," whispered Starscream, looking up at Prowl. "You were punishing them for allying with Iacon! I had known you were insane, but this... _this!_ "

"Do not presume to act as though you understand me, Starscream."

Briefly, Starscream thought of Bluestreak, and how betrayed the young Autobot would feel. True, the gunner had no delusions about Prowl and his status as a Decepticon, but Bluestreak had always maintained that there *had* to be a sliver of goodness somewhere in his fellow Praxian's spark. The rest of the Autobots simply could not find it in themselves to burst his bubble, Starscream included.

But now, he would have to, somehow. Starscream was going to make sure everyone knew what Prowl had done, regardless of his reasons and excuses.

"You try my patience." Prowl's smooth voice brought him out of his thoughts. The Praxian did indeed look to be nearing the limit to his supposedly limitless patience. "I asked you a simple question. Answer."

"Why I joined the Autobots?" inquired Starscream, and he hastily continued at the look on Prowl's face. "The answer's just as simple. I love Cybertron. I want to protect it. And if that means hunting down each and every one of you Decepticons, then so be it."

Starscream could hear the lie in his own voice, and he watched as Prowl seemed to take a moment to consider his words. Passing them through his battle computer, no doubt. It wasn't a complete lie, but neither was it the full story. If anything, it as a very, very watered down version of something inside himself Starscream wasn't sure he understood either.

After a moment that seemed to drag on to eternity, Prowl finally spoke again. "In that case, you and I are far more alike than you think."

Starscream looked up and saw a smirk that reminded him of one he himself often wore as a mask.


End file.
